Ингве
Early Life Asra was orphaned from a young age and grew up on the streets of Vesuvia with Muriel, who he met 17 years before the start of the game. They slept on beaches with other orphans, although they rarely felt safe enough to truly sleep. Asra met you before he and Muriel moved into the cabin in the forest together. Life became much better for them after that, but Asra wondered if he would ever see you again. It's revealed in Muriel's first Tales, Travel at Night, that Asra had not always been an orphan, raised by parents adept in magic. They supplied Asra with magical knowledge, mainly through a book on tarot and, subsequently, the arcana. His father had drawn all the pictures, and his mother supplied the riddles. It now stands as all he has left of his parents. When asked about what happened to his parents by Muriel, Asra hesitantly replies that they were taken. Furthermore, when Muriel comments that Asra will forget them, Asra is assured in his ability to remember them, especially through his dreams as he still sees them there. Another magician gifted him Faust's egg. Asra created the tarot deck himself, choosing the designs and animals based on what he believed fit the archetypes. The spirit of the Magician archetype taught Asra magic, and appears as a purple-eyed anthropomorphic fox when speaking to him in ways only he would understand. Eventually, he began to explore places beyond Vesuvia, as well as other magical realms. During his travels, he came to own a small adobe house in Nopal, which he last visited prior to the outbreak of the Red Plague. Lucio had manipulated Asra into working for him, which Asra agreed to in order to protect Muriel. Lucio failed to mention Muriel was doing the same thing in order to protect Asra. Shown through one of Faust's memories, you and Asra had attended at least one masquerade together before the fateful masquerade three years prior to the start of the game. At the Palace Sometime during the outbreak of the plague, you and Asra found yourselves arguing whether or not to stay in Vesuvia and risk being infected with the plague, or leave for someplace safer. Ultimately, you stayed, and Asra left for an undetermined amount of time. Upon returning, he found you gone. He later found out that you had died of the plague and been cremated at the Lazaret. Broken by your death, he resolved to do one thing: bring you back. Following Lucio's demands and subsequent use of his connection with Muriel to coerce him to work for Lucio, he came to work in the palace to find the cure for the Red Plague, hiding his true intentions from everyone. For reasons unclear, both Muriel and Julian warned him of Lucio, to which he insisted that he needed the palace's resources, and that Lucio posed no real threat while sick. While there, he befriended Nadia and Julian, and entered into a physical relationship with the latter. The trio appear to have become very close, celebrating Nadia's birthday and embarking on a trip together. During his stay at the palace, it is clear that Asra at this point knew and missed you, claiming you'd gone to "a place he can't follow", and even carving your name into the trunk of his favorite tree. It was at this time that he also gave Julian a raven statuette, which was similar to Muriel's bear figure and the fox, horned owl, and snake statues in his cottage in Nopal. Night of the Masquerade All of Asra's work in the palace led him to the night of the Masquerade, and his final goal: to bring you back. He went about the Masquerade as everyone else did; he was, however, actively plotting to sabotage the ritual Lucio was going to perform to get himself a new body. He sabotaged the most important part of the ritual, namely drinking Lucio's blood, by substituting the Count's blood with pomegranate juice. What else he did in regards to manipulating the ritual and his further actions during the rest of the Masquerade are unknown. Asra asked Muriel to find Julian and take him to Count Lucio's rooms, which had already been ablaze when they arrived there. Three-Year Interlude Succeeding your revival and horrific amnesia, Asra spent three years rehabilitating you and re-teaching you magic. Although he tried to restore your memory several times, remembering your past would send you into a catatonic state, and only the erasure of your memories would set you back to normal. He confesses that after attempting this several times, he gave up on trying to help regain your memories out of fear of permanently damaging you. He settled for teaching you to meditate whenever remembering caused you to have headaches, warning you not to try and evoke your memory deliberately, just to keep you safe. He frequently asked Muriel to check up on you while he was on his trips despite Muriel's dislike of you, but nonetheless, you would always forget him anyway. Prologue Interactions The game opens with Asra saying goodbye to you as he prepares to depart on a journey. He leaves you his tarot deck as a gift, and has you tell his fortune one more time. He then leaves abruptly upon hearing a knock on the door. Asra confesses his love to you, and hints at his struggle with it, if you unlock the paid option "What do I mean to you?" in the final scene of Book V. The scene concludes with him erasing your memory of the encounter, presumably to avoid sending you into a catatonic state once again. 1929d7bfbb5683b4488f41808aa73fab.jpg vnn3JsC9a40 (1).jpg Категория:Персонажи Категория:ЛИ Категория:Люди